This invention relates to disposable cartridges for use in beverage extracting and dispensing machines.
More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable cartridge comprising a substantially rigid envelope of plastics material which contains a dose of water-soluble granular, powdery or similar particulate matter adapted to produce a beverage by brewing with hot water, wherein the envelope consists of a substantially cylindrical hollow body having an imperforate sidewall, a perforate inlet endwall and an opposite perforate endwall, the inlet endwall being adapted to be sealingly engaged, on a peripheral region thereof, by an infeed element of a brewing machine, which element has means from which hot water under pressure can be flowed onto and through said inlet wall and into the envelope, and the outlet endwall being adapted to be engaged by an opposite drain element of the brewing machine, which element has means through which the beverage flowing out from the envelope through its outlet wall can be dispensed.